The DennisBob MenacePants Movie (RJvernel Spoof)
YIPPIE IT'S FEBUARY 2018! Next spoof of "The Incredibles". Cast * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as SpongeBob SquarePants * Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Patrick Star * Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) as Squidward Tentacles * George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) as Mr. Krabs * Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Plankton * Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) as Karen * Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) as Sandy Cheeks * Martha Wilson (Dennis the Menace) as Mrs. Puff * Rapunzel (Tangled) as Pearl Krabs * Ruff (Dennis the Menace) as Gary * Geppetto (Pinocchio) as King Neptune * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) as Princess Mindy * Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Squire * Phantasm (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) as Dennis * Dory and Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Royal Crown Polisher * Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Goofy Goober * Norm (Norm of the North) as The Waiter * Jafar (Aladdin) as the Thug Leader * Disney Villains as Tub Thugs * Moat Monster (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) as The Cyclops * Johnny Bravo as David Hasselhoff Other Casts * Jack O'Lantern (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Pirate with Glass Scope * DC Comics Characters and Disney Infinity Characters as Pirates * Batman as Patchy * Blu (Rio) as Potty * Police Officer (The Incredibles) as Police Officier * Various Characters as Fish * Donkey (Shrek the Musical (2013)) as Phil * Woody and Jessie (Toy Story) as Two Attendant Fish * Darla (Finding Nemo) as Thug Tug Fish took the Car * Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) as The Fish says "Morning" * Ani Pelekai (Stitch) as The Baby Fish wearing a Chum Bucket Helmet * Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as The Woman Fish in the Car * Hercules as Larry the Lobster * Meerkats (The Lion King 1½) as The Sea Animals who attack The Cyclops * Hulk (Marvel Comics) as The Fish says "Wing nut" * Sulley (Monsters, inc.) as The Fish says "Dork" * Mrs. Hogenson (The Incredibles) as Old Lady * Mike (Monsters, inc.) as The Fish says "ding-a-ling" * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as The Fish says "My Eyes" * Toad (Super Mario) as The Fish says "I've been free" * Luigi (Super Mario) as Sandals * Russell (Up) as Mr. Krabs as the real boy * Aladdin as Harold * Hansel and Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as Siamese Twin Fish * Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) as Perch Perkins * Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) as Goofy Goober Clock * Alice May (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) as Old Lady in Frogfish * Frogfish as Itself * Mr. Whiskers as Itself Voice Actors Scene Index # Ah, the Sea! # I'm Ready, Promotion! # Bless You, Princess Rukia # At the Bing Bong Goober # Geppetto's Wrath # Evil Plan Z # The Thug Tug # All Hail, BW # Frogfish Chase # Just Kids # "Now That We're Men" # Bigger Razor Sharp Blade! # Shell City # Johnny Bravo # Rukia Stalls Geppetto # Dennis vs. Phantasm # "Goofy Goober Rock" # Hooray for Dennis # End Credits Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:Rjvernel Category:Dennis & Tiana Productions Category:DennisNTiana Productions Channel Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Batman Entertainment Productions Channel Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:DIC Entertainment Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof Category:English NTSC Category:Batman Entertainment Productions DVD Collection Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Category:Batman Entertainment Productions VHS Collection Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs